


What She's Nott

by melancholy_raindows



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 49 Spoilers, Nott's backstory, Nott's backstory as a poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_raindows/pseuds/melancholy_raindows
Summary: She was not and now she's Nott.





	What She's Nott

She was a girl who collected things  
The others found her odd  
They called her names and scorned her things  
They told her she was not

He was a boy who kissed her once  
The others dared him to  
They laughed and played their little game  
He later tied the knot

Then one day a babe was born  
The best thing that she had  
He grew and grew so very big  
But never so fast as her love

He and she and little babe were happy as could be  
Then the monsters stole their light  
They took it all away  
The cage was cold and food was scarce, so she devised a plan

“Run” she said, in the dead of night “I’ll catch up as soon as I can”  
She veered off the path and ran so fast  
The monsters caught up to her  
But she kept a smile on her face, for her boys were safe

The green skinned things took her away  
They asked how to make her suffer  
To a river she was dragged  
They drowned her on that day

She awoke gasping for breathe  
That’s when she noticed the teeth  
Down she looked upon her hands  
They were a hideous shade of green

She shed one tear, then shed some more  
She cried for what she knew  
They made her what she thought she was  
The turned her into Nott


End file.
